The Power of a Mother
by cocopops1995
Summary: Percy comes home after the Giant War. He's plagued by horrible nightmares and Poseidon and Sally work together to help him.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hello and welcome to my newest story! I hope you all enjoy it! This fic does not take place in the same universe as "The Phone Call" just fyi. Enjoy**

* * *

The knock on the door came late one Saturday afternoon. Paul and Sally had just finished cleaning up their lunch dishes. Sally immediately felt a rush of hope and anticipation flood her system, as it had done every time someone had knocked on their door or rang their bell since Percy had called her from Camp a few weeks ago. She didn't understand why he couldn't have come home immediately, but she was sure there must have been a good reason.

She's closest to the door so she's the one to answer it and finally, _finally,_ her hopes are realised. Percy is standing on the other side of the door with a sheepish smile on his face and bunch of flowers in his hand.

"Hey mom." He says.

She doesn't reply with words, rather she surges forward and wraps him in a tight hug as tears begin to fall down her face. He freezes for a moment but quickly reciprocates the hug, squeezing her with much more strength in his arms than she remembers him having before he went missing so many months ago.

They stand there for many minutes, just holding one another as they cry, soaking in one another's presence.

Finally Paul clears his throat and says, "Hello, Percy."

Percy sniffs and looks up from where he had his head buried in Sally's shoulder, "Hey, Paul." He says; his voice gruff with emotion, his arms still wrapped tightly around Sally.

"Why don't you two come inside and I'll make us all a cup of tea, alright?"

Percy finally pulls away from Sally, now smiling at Paul, "Sure," he says, "There's just one thing I need to do first."

With that Percy hands the flowers to Sally and moves forward to give Paul his very own hug. Sally watches with tears still ever present in her eyes as the two most important men in her life embrace. She smiles too because for the first time in close to 10 months she finally feels whole again.

A few minutes later the small, reunited family finds itself situated around the little table in the kitchen, each with a steaming cup of tea as Percy tells Sally and Paul everything that has happened since his disappearance.

Sally pays rapt attention, not only to the story, but to Percy himself. She can tell he's not himself, she can see in his eyes that something horrible happened. She doesn't push it, though, because she knows he will talk about it when he's ready

She's pretty sure she knows what it is when he glosses over his and Annabeth's fall into Tartarus so much so that the topic gleams. She's about to protest when he stops her with a look that clearly begs her not to say anything, to let the topic lie, that he's just not ready to talk about it yet. So she clamps her mouth shut, shoots Paul a look to make sure he does the same, and allows Percy to continue.

As he talks Sally keeps taking in as many physical details of him as she can. He's changed so much over the past months. He's grown more muscular and even taller than he had been before. He even has a tattoo on his forearm! Although she assumes it must have something to do with the Roman Camp, a concept she was still trying to wrap her mind around, when she sees the letters 'SPQR' and a trident on it so she lets it slide for now.

It's close to dinner time by the time Percy finishes his story so Sally jumps right into cooking. She sends Paul out to grab a few groceries and while he's gone, she and Percy just talk and things feel almost the way they used to before. Percy is as hungry for details about what she's been up to over the past months as she is for details about him. So they make a deal to take turns. She tells him how her novel is going, then he tells her about how Frank caught him and Annabeth in the ship's stable after they had accidentally fallen asleep together, and so on and Paul easily joins the conversation when he returns with the groceries.

Soon they all sit together to enjoy a meal consisting of mostly blue food, the first blue food Sally had made in months. Percy doesn't eat as much as he usually would, which worries her, but Percy promises that he's fine, that his appetite just hasn't been as big lately. He promises that he still eats though, and Sally can't exactly say that he didn't eat enough, just that he didn't eat as much as usual, so she lets it go and gives him a blue chocolate chip cookie which he gratefully accepts and practically inhales within five seconds.

Finally Percy announces that he's really tired, he's going to take a shower and then head to bed. It's while he's in the shower and Paul is busy taking the trash out that Sally begins to really think about the little things she had noticed throughout the night; the way he flinched and reached for his pocket every time there was an unexpected sound or movement. The way his eyes seemed to constantly wonder to the windows, as if looking for an enemy. The subtle hint of something she couldn't quite place in his eyes.

Something was definitely wrong with her child, and she resolved to find out exactly what it was.


	2. Chapter 2

That night Sally is pulled into a dream as soon as she falls asleep.

The first thing she notices is that she's underwater, but she seems to be breathing perfectly fine. She takes in her surroundings and finds herself in a grand throne room. One she's visited once before in a different dream. Seated on a regal golden throne, inlaid with mother of pearl, is the lord of the ocean himself.

"Poseidon." She says, dipping her head in greeting.

Poseidon smiles, "Hello, Sally. How are you keeping?"

Sally shrugs, "As well I can I suppose, considering the state that our son is in."

The smile slips off Poseidon's face and he sighs, "Yes, that is part of the reason why I have brought you here tonight. I apologise for pulling you from your slumber."

Sally smiles tightly at the apology, he's still so charming, but she's glad to realise that his presence isn't flustering her at all tonight, as it had when he had shown up for Percy's birthday party a few years ago.

"It's alright." She amends, "As long as it seems you've brought me here to talk about Percy."

Poseidon's smile returns for a moment in reply before slipping away again. She can plainly see the worry in his sea-green eyes, which only worries her more.

"Yes, I am concerned for Perseus. Especially now that he's come into the mortal world." Poseidon says.

"What do you mean?" She asks, "What's been going on?"

Poseidon regards her for a moment before replying, "Perseus has been plagued by nightmares ever since the defeat of Gaia. I know that nightmares are common for demigods, especially one as powerful as Percy, but these dreams… They're different. I was able to shield him from them to a certain extent while he was at camp, make them less intense. However, now that he's come into the mortal world, I am finding it difficult to keep shielding him. It's almost as if someone is fighting me. Someone very powerful."

Sally iss horrified, "Poseidon, who would do that? Who would be powerful enough to resist your power?"

Poseidon grimaces, "Unfortunately the answer to your first question is a lengthy list. The list that answers your second answer is notably shorter. There's a presence, though, one which I have not encountered in many centuries."

"Then you know who's causing this?" Sally asks.

"I am not certain, but the presence feels an awful lot like Tartarus." Poseidon answers gravely.

Sally only stares at him in shock.

"As I said, I am not certain, but the fact that the presence feels like him, combined with the fact that all the dreams have been about Percy's time in Tartarus only serves to strengthen my theory."

"Is there nothing you can do to stop him?" Sally asks in a small voice, feeling absolutely helpless.

"I am working on something." Poseidon answers, "But I have not only brought you here to inform you of my suspicions. I also brought you here because Percy is currently stuck in a nightmare that I can't seem to pull him out of and I think you might be able to help."

Sally doesn't understand, "What can I do to help if even you can't pull him out of it?"

Poseidon smiles at her, "Never underestimate the power of a mother, my dear." He says as he holds his hand out to her.

Sally hesitates for only a second before reaching out and taking his hand.

In the next instant they are engulfed in darkness. The coolness of the ocean on her skin is replaced by an almost unbearable heat and the smell of death. For a moment she is gripped by panic but then Poseidon squeezes her hand reassuringly and she realises that she can make out his figure in the darkness beside her.

"Where are we?" she asks, her voice barely above a whisper.

"Tartarus." Poseidon answers grimly, his voice only marginally louder than her own. "Look."

She sees that Poseidon is pointing at something and looks in that direction. He's pointing to the only illuminated area and the sight she is greeted with brings her to tears.

There, wondering precariously close to the edge of a cliff is Annabeth. She's bruised and bloody. She's crying out for Percy, stumbling around with her hands held out in front of her as if she can't see. Sally frantically searches for Percy. Finally her eyes land on a hunched over figure surrounded by a swarm of black creatures. He has riptide held out in front of him, trying to fight the black swarm off. He looks absolutely drained and Sally knows with terrifying certainty that somehow he's been mortally wounded. She's watching her son die.

"Poseidon, he's dying! You have to do something!" Sally screeches.

"I am already doing all that I can, Sally." Poseidon answers and suddenly she can hear the strain in his voice, "It's up to you now. Call to him, let him know you're here and that he's not alone."

Sally nods, determination welling up inside her chest. She was going to save her son from this terrible nightmare.

"Percy!" She calls, moving closer to him as fast as she can while stretching out her hand to him, "Percy it's me! It's mom! I'm here, you're not alone! I'm here."

She keeps calling to him, repeating herself over and over until she's practically right next to him. Now that she's closer she can hear all the horrible things that the horrific black creatures are whispering to Percy. They're telling him that he's weak, he's useless, and that he'll never be able to save his friends. Their whispering voices infuriate Sally. She wants to turn on them and tear them apart herself but she knows that won't help. She needs to get Percy's attention. So she leans down until her mouth is almost at his ear and shouts: "Percy!"

Suddenly Percy looks up, whipping his head around, his gaze searching, "Mom?"

His voice comes out in a whine. He sounds so lost, so broken, it breaks Sally's heart into a million pieces but she calls out to him again.

"I'm here Percy! I'm right here!"

Finally he turns his head toward her and it seems like he can finally see her.

She gets her first clear glimpse of his haggard, tear-streaked face and feels her heart breaking even more.

"Mom?" he asks again, in the same whining tone, as if he's in a lot of pain and he can't take it much longer.

"I'm here, sweetie." She says, reaching her hand out to him, "Take my hand, we can get out of here."

He hesitates, "Annabeth…"

"She's fine, sweetie. This is just a dream. None of it's real. Just take my hand and we'll leave this place."

He hesitates for a second longer before grasping her hand.

As soon as he has it she feels Poseidon pulling her back. The transition from dark to light isn't as sudden as it had been to from light to dark. She can feel Poseidon pulling them with all his strength, as if he was caught in a tug of war and she and Percy were the rope. She pulls Percy in close to her and holds onto him with all her strength, determined not to lose him to the darkness again.


	3. Chapter 3

After what feels like an eternity, they land back in Poseidon's throne room.

Percy's knees buckle almost immediately and Sally sinks to the ground with him. He's breathing heavily and trembling. She just holds him as he begins to sob into her shoulder. She strokes his hair and murmurs softly to him as she waits for him to calm down.

She glances up and meets Poseidon's eyes. It's obvious that he's never seen Percy break down before. She can see in his eyes that seeing his son like this pains him greatly. She's suddenly immensely grateful that Percy has Poseidon as a father and not one of the other gods.

Slowly Percy begins to calm. He finally lifts his head to look at her.

"Mom?" he asks; his voice hoarse.

She smiles and reaches up to wipe away his tears, "I'm here, sweetie." She idly wonders how he can have tears if they're underwater but chalks it up to it all being a dream.

"What… where are we?" he asks, seeming very confused.

She opens her mouth to answer but Poseidon clears his throat behind Percy, drawing their attention.

Percy whips around so quickly that Sally barely registers the movement but she suddenly finds herself pushed behind Percy as he draws his sword, ready to fend off any attack. He relaxes a second later as he recognizes his father.

"Dad." He says, letting out a relieved breath, "It's you."

Poseidon smiles wearily, "Yes, son. You can put your sword away now."

Percy nods and caps riptide. He steps aside to allow Sally to come forward again.

"Sorry." He says.

Poseidon waves a hand dismissively, "It's alright. I'm just glad to see that your reflexes are good. Although I did not mean to startle you."

Percy nods and looks around again, "Uhm, so where are we? What's going on? Why are both of you here? Under the sea? Not that I'm complaining, it's just… weird."

Poseidon smiles at Percy's assessment before explaining everything to him.

Percy doesn't seem surprised to find out that someone's causing his nightmares or that that someone may very well be Tartarus. Rather he seems resigned to accept that this will be part of his life now.

Sally and Poseidon swap worried glances.

Poseidon hands Percy a small trident that fits into the palm of his hand. He tells Percy that as long as he keeps that close to him when he's asleep it should be easier for him to shield Percy from the nightmares and to pull him out of it if need be. He also promises to speak to Hypnos about this problem as soon as he can.

Percy looks like he might cry again; obviously overwhelmed by all that Poseidon is doing for him. Sally can relate.

"Wait," Percy says, "Do you think that Tartarus, or whoever, is messing with Annabeth too?"

Poseidon frowns, "I am not sure. I'll speak to Athena about the issue as well."

The answer seems to satisfy Percy for now.

Poseidon puts a hand on Percy's shoulder and smiles fondly at him.

"I'm proud of you, son." Poseidon tells him, "We didn't get much time to talk in Greece, but you made me immensely proud that day. Always remember that you make me proud."

This time Percy does cry and Poseidon pulls him into a firm embrace.

The sight is enough to bring Sally to tears again.

They pull apart and Poseidon tells Percy to get some rest. Then Percy disappears and it's just Poseidon and Sally again.

"Thank you." Sally says, "For letting me help you."

"Of course." Poseidon answers with a slight incline of the head.

"You will call me when he gets stuck again." It's a command, not a request.

Something about ordering a god to do something is strangely satisfying.

Poseidon chuckles, "Of course, my dear. It was good to see you again. Now, go and be with our son. He needs you now more than you know."

* * *

Sally wakes up in her bed. For a moment she's confused, then everything comes rushing back to her.

She carefully disentangles herself from Paul's arms and goes straight to Percy's room.

She finds him sitting on his bed. His feet are on the floor, he's bent over so that his elbows rest on his knees and his head is in his hands.

She sits down next to him and rubs soothing circles on his back.

He turns to her and drops his head on her chest and begins to sob. She just holds him as he lets go of all the emotion she's pretty sure he's been keeping bottled up for a while now.

Eventually he calms down. Slowly he begins to open up about what happened in Tartarus. He doesn't explain everything, most of it is still too difficult for him to talk about, but he explains what was happening in the dream.

Then he tells her that he's scared to tell her everything. He's scared that once she hears about everything that he did she won't look at him the same again.

She pulls him back into a tight hug and she assures him that she is his mother. She promises that no matter what, he will always be her son; she will always be his mother, and she will never _ever_ stop loving him. No one, not even Tartarus himself will ever be able to change that.

Percy responds by reciprocating the tight embrace that she has him in.

Sally knows that he's changed, that he'll probably never be the same again, but it doesn't matter because to her he will always be her little boy. She knows that at the moment he's not fine, not at all, but she's confident that one day he will be again and she will be there for him every step of the way.

She's his mother and she pities anyone who dares to underestimate her power as such.

* * *

 **AN: Thank you all so much for reading this! Especially to those of you who have faved, followed, and reviewed! I just wanted to take this opportunity to let you all know that I have started a tumblr account where I post things as I work on them, so if you would like to read my in progress fics then you can check it out at .com. Love you all and see you with my next story!**


End file.
